Last year
by Mabeth97
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con Lucy en el año transcurrido desde la desaparición de Natsu? más bien, ¿qué sentimientos descubrió hacia el? One shot :3


_**Last year~**_

One shot creado por mi, pero los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su creador bello, Hiro Mashima, anime-manga Fairy Tail 3

* * *

Justo cuando creí que nada peor podía sucederme, que ya había sufrido lo suficiente dentro de mi corazón, que ya era suficiente lo malo en mi vida por tantas perdidas, él se fue de mí.

El ambiente a mí alrededor se ha vuelto ya algo periódico y repetitivo. Yo, Lucy Heartfilia , comienzo a encariñarme mucho con una persona, siendo cada vez más unidos y nuestras almas aceptadas entre sí,empiezo a amar y, desaparece. Justo cuando creía que no podía sentirme más miserable y sola aparece esta maldita carta que me hizo odiar la vida que llevo ahora, lo que soy.

Duele leerla, duele mucho. ¿Por qué ocupaba el destino volver a confirmarme que siempre estaré sola? Ya que al fin había descifrado por qué cuando estaba cerca suyo me sentía tan feliz y con pena a la vez, tan cuidada y necesitada de su protección todo el tiempo, ¿eso se sentía por un simple compañero? ¿Un amigo? Y ahora lo sabía, no era eso. Esos deseos por abrazarlo, olerlo, mirarlo siempre, que su voz pudiera relajarme tanto no era eso, era amor.

Estaba tan desesperada cuando casi desaparece de mi vida aquella vez en tártaros, él y todos los seres queridos de mi vida, mi familia, Fairy Tail. Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza y energía para traerlos de vuelta, incluso sacrifique a uno de mis más preciadas llaves, mi amiga Acuarius, no quería, yo la amaba como a mis otros espíritus pero si no lo hacia todos morirían.

 _ **-Me sentiré muy sola…-**_ Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, ardía cada gota sobre mí, otra vez estoy llorando por mi soledad, me consume. ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo Natsu?, ¿no éramos un equipo? Dijiste que te querías hacer más fuerte para proteger a todos, ¿pero por qué me dejaste tan desprotegida? Eres un idiota, ¡Natsu idiota! Lo más desagradable de todo esto es que no te puedo odiar, lo juro por Dios que si pudiera te odiaría, pero es imposible para mí, para mi corazón.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Han pasado un par de meses desde que Natsu desapareció con happy, al mismo tiempo de esto, el maestro Makarov nos informó que el gremio de Fairy Tail, nuestro gremio, estaba disuelto. Fingí ser fuerte, me aleje de mis amigos para que no notaran mi gran depresión; Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Cana, Juvia…sobre todo de Levy-chan, fue tanto mi rechazo que terminé sola, Levy insistió muchas veces en estar conmigo pero me negaba, no quería que viera lo frágil que estaba, sobre todo por mi "equipo" ausente, sobre todo por el Dragón Slayer que formaba parte de éste. Levy también se marchó.

Busque trabajo, ya no podía vivir tan deprimida, sin seguir adelante. Al separarse Fairy Tail todos tomaron sus propios caminos, no acepto que el Gremio ya no exista, lo amo, me dio la mayor alegría y felicidad que había en mi vida. Decidí buscar trabajo en la revista sorcerer, primero me dieron trabajo de modelaje, a decir verdad era un poco vergonzoso. Yo amo la escritura, escribir, desde chica leo muchos libros y ahora hasta puedo escribir novelas, así que pedí el trabajo de reportera y me lo dieron. Además de la escritura, yo quería buscar a mis compañeros, empecé a buscar noticias sobre ellos para así algún día poder reunir de nuevo al gremio, esa era mi esperanza. Ahora, no sé qué creer, ni siquiera sé si pienso bien, últimamente he tenido pesadillas donde corro y nunca encuentro nada más que vacío, no es justo, Natsu idiota ¿Por qué te fuiste?.  
He tenido ataques de pánico, ya no puedo estar así, hace días le envié una carta a Levy-chan, me respondió enseguida, decidí seguir en contacto con ella y así, poco a poco, seguir adelante.

Desde ahora comenzaré a entrenar para hacerme más fuerte, más ágil y más lista, como Natsu, aquel idiota que me abandonó a mí y al Gremio, deseo tener el poder de proteger a quienes amo, ¡espera por mí, Natsu! Prometo que avanzare hacia ser mejor y cuando vuelvas, haré que me pidas perdón por dejarme sola, te juro que esta ve si tendré oportunidad de decirte todo lo que guardo en mí.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Ya pasaron 6 meses desde el día en que mi vida se volvió más triste, aunque hoy siga "esforzándome" con que no sea así, no puedo, este vacío no se puede reemplazar con nada. Duele, mi corazón duele mucho, respiro y me siento sin aire siempre, es muy cansado seguir luchando contra mi desde que te fuiste Natsu…desde entonces me pregunto ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mi, idiota? Estoy muerta desde que no estas.

De nuevo estoy derrumbada, puede soportar unos meses el hecho de estar sola pero al tiempo, caigo en crisis de nuevo, nadie sabe esto, ni siquiera Levy-chan yo no puedo decírselo, no me atrevo se que ella vendría enseguida a conmigo pero, no puedo ser una molestia también para ella, no quiero que se valla como…Natsu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hoy se cumple un año desde que que él se fue, desde el fondo de mi corazón desearía que llegara pero, ajajaja, es tonto, ni siquiera una carta o algo diciéndome "¿Cómo estás Lucy?" ni siquiera un "estamos bien", nada, fue un completo abandono.

Estoy en los juegos mágicos, es un poco aburrido ver los Gremios que ahora son los más fuertes, no se comparan a lo que fue el año pasado, aunque suene un tanto engreída, nosotros éramos mejores. Vengo como reportera, junto con mi jefe, para anotar y estar enterados de todas las nuevas que habrá para luego editarlo y publicarlo en la revista, sobre todo porque justo esta la batalla final del evento.  
Estaba viendo un tanto distraída en mis pensamientos cuando de la nada se incendió todo, había mucho fuego…¿fuego?.

No sé cómo pasó, pero hubo una lluvia de ataques, todos corrieron y ocurrió un gran alboroto, no sabía que pasaba a mi alrededor, esas flamas me hicieron recordar el infierno que yo sufrí hace un año, el infierno de mi vida. De todo el caos lo único a lo que le preste atención e interés fue a la conocida voz retadora que se escuchaba por toda la explanada, si no es que más allá de ésta también, una voz que me hacía temblar, recordar…era tan cálida.

 _ **-¿Quién es el más fuerte aquí? ¡Lo derrotaré!-**_

No, ¿alucino?,¿es Él?...Estoy en pánico, no sé qué hacer, entrené tan duro y trabaje tanto para no quebrarme el día que lo volviera a ver, quería enfrentarlo, hacer que me pida perdón de rodillas y sufra un poco todo lo que su partida me causo, lo quería hacer arrepentirse pero, ¿Por qué quiero correr hacia él y abrazarlo? No es justo Lucy, no seas tan débil y muéstrate tan fría como el al irse, hazlo…No es justo Natsu, ¿en qué me convertiste? Me arden los ojos, no sé si podré soportar verlo, ya no aguanto…

 ** _-¡Lucy! ¿Eres tú?-_** me decía un peculiar Gato con alas color azul.

 ** _-¡¿Happy?!-_** Dios, estoy tan emocionada de verle que no pude evitar aceptar sin pensar su abrazo, me hacía recordar el pasado, era tan hogareño hacer esto…como te extrañaba Happy. Vi una figura que se acercaba hacia mí, era un tanto diferente a la gente que conocía, ¿era él?.

 _ **-¡Volvi Lucy!-**_ Escuche estas palabras y por un segundo tuve ganas de bofetearlo pero, al ver su mirada y su entusiasta sonrisa, no pude, solo sonreí al verle, me odio tanto por esto, lo extrañaba tanto y el actúa como si nada, no es justo, debería odiarlo pero me es imposible, ya regreso hacia mí, ya lo podré ver, ya no estaré sola. Tengo tantas dudas, tantos pensamientos, no sé qué hacer ni que decir, estaba pensando demasiado.

 ** _-Bienvenido a casa, Natsu-_** Lo dije, salió sin pensarlo me siento muy avergonzada por ello, creo que él lo notó o por mi tartamudeo o por mi cara color tomate que ahora tenía, quiero llorar, también se dio cuenta pero, lo extraño fue que el puso una cara de sufrimiento y sorpresa profunda…¿qué esperaba después de dejarme tan sola?.

 _ **-Ya estoy aquí, Lucy…-**_ no pude ver su cara pues mi vista estaba muy nublosa de las lágrimas a punto de salir que cargaba, lo último que escuché fue su voz entrecortada diciéndome esto antes de ser invadida por unos cálidos brazos que me rodearon por completo, estos brazos que siempre estaban extendidos hacia mi habían cambiado; habían crecido mostrándome más fuerza, incluso su abrazo ahora quedaba más alto, creció. Ahora su calidez era diferente, se sentía más caliente que de costumbre, más sincero. Me abrazo tanto y tan fuerte que parecía que en el yacían todos los abrazos que en el año transcurrido no pudo darme, comencé a llorar, no podía detenerme, él seguía si decirme nada, solamente me abrazaba más y acariciaba mi cabeza.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin me calmé, ya no lloraba, entonces volteé a ver a Natsu y el me contesto con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas, mientras me decía:

 _ **-Ya estoy contigo, Lucy-**_


End file.
